inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
In The Deep
"Take a Leap... Into The Deep!" NOT DONE '''Into The Deep '''is a fanmade idol duo created by Gardenwolf. They host the news and announce Splatfests in Takoyo, an Octarian-like city full of Octolings and Denizens from the Deep. They deliver news from their studio, the Takoyo Tower, including Splatfests and stage rotations. They also host a radio show, "The Deep Dive," where they talk about upcoming idols and songs, while playing the freshest songs. Into The Deep is comprised of Brooke, a dumbo octopus, and Mariana, a vampire squid. Appearance Brooke Brooke is a 20 year old, 5'10" Octoling based on a Dumbo Octopus. Her hair color is a vibrant orange that slowly switches to a bright pink in a triangle-like pattern. All of her tentacles are fused together with a thick, web-like membrane stretching over them. She has 3 main tentacles that hang to the right of her face. She has a buzzcut above her right ear, covered in a similar membrane as her tentacles. Brooke wears a pink Abyss-All brand hat with a small blue smiley face that cover two small appendages from her Dumbo Octopus heritage, as well as to match her partner's similarly styled hat. The hat has three green fake kelp strands. She has a tan-ish skin tone, as well as unique "crown-style" eye markings. There is a beauty mark under her left eye. Brooke wears a custom-made tank top and shorts with orange highlights, contrasting her tentacle colors. Around her neck and waist are two large, blue ribbons. The ribbon around her waist is tied in a bow, while the ribbon at her neck acts more as a scarf. Brooke also loves jewelry, and adorns herself with copper bracelets and earrings. Her yellow and golden eyes are shaped into a X -shape. Mariana Mariana is a 23 year old, 5'4" Vampling based on a Vampire Squid. Her hair color is an unnatural blue that slowly switches to a light green in a diamond-like pattern. She has been self conscious about her hair since she was young, as it wasn't the common red color among most Vamplings. Her tentacles are fused together with a thick membrane, creating a drape-like look to her hair. Her tentacles come to points, similar to most other vampire squids. Mariana wears a light green Abyss-All brand hat with an orange face to match her partner's similarly styled hat. Instead of three stems of fake kelp, her hat has a bright pink coral-looking accessory. Mariana has a pale skin tone, as well as unique "upside-down-crown" eye markings. There is a beauty mark under her right eye. She wears a light green dress with blue highlights, contrasting her tentacle colors. Around her neck and waist are two large, orange ribbons. The ribbon around her waist is left to hang freely, although it often takes odd shapes and swirls. The ribbon at her neck is tied in a tiny bow. Mariana is impartial to jewelry, but often wears similar bands to those Brooke wears, although they have a silver coating. Instead of ear piercing, she has a nose ring. History Yanno, I'll get back to you on that one. Sorry.